¿PORQUE NO HAS LLAMADO AUN?
by bowser-kun
Summary: mi pirmer fic, un songfic pequeñito, yuri samusxzelda jajajaja cancion originaria de vocaloid rin y len kagamine 3 amo esta cancion owo y ademas zelda es super neko nwn y samus es la tachi deseada * *


AQUÍ MI PRIMER FIC, ES UN SONGFIC JAJAJAJA Y PUES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

ADVERTENCIA: YURI RELACION CHICAXCHICA SI NO TE GUSTA TE INVITO FORMALMENTE A QUE LO LEAS TAL VEZ TE GUSTE… XD BUENO HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS

DISCLAIMER: ZELDA Y SAMUS NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SUS REPECTIVOS CREADORES HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE QUE ALGUNA PERSONA LO LEA Y LE GUSTE EL YURI DE UN FANBOY TRAUMATIZADO CON ESTE GENERO LOL

POR FAVOR NO SEAN DUROS…

¿Por qué no has llamado aun?

Samus pasaba entre los caminos de una ciudad atiborrada de gente con un abrigo bastante amplio pero muy elegante color marrón y una bufanda azulada que cubría la mitad de su rostro, estaba nevando y hacia mucho frio, mirando al cielo fijamente recordó…

-Hacia algún lugar de la fría ciudad, con mi blazer escape y aún no he podido regresar…

En otro lugar parecido a un campo, zelda vagaba x las calles con los ojos cristalinos, se sentía tan frágil… completamente sola y abrazándose a sí misma se dijo…

-Como aún no se, en donde es que estarás…

Y mirando a las parejas abrazadas que caminaban por el lugar ella recordaba a su amada… y que todo el amor que le tuvo al parecer no fue suficiente ya que despareció sin rastro alguno... y sentándose en las faldas de un viejo árbol puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, para esconder sus lágrimas…

-"te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón" te oí decir… te oí decir…

Se dijo apara si misma zelda… y en la gran ciudad samus se decia

-Pero al ver tu rostro y fría actitud, me entristecí… pero aun te extraño

La mirada de la rubia esta vez cambio, su mirada normalmente fría, cambiando a una forma brillante y frágil que pareciera que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto

Zelda aun cabizbaja se preguntaba

-Me haces falta amor… ¿volverás o no?

Y levantando su mirada para mirar fijamente su teléfono celular, sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran

-Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir…

Samus saco su teléfono celular admirándolo por un momento largo… recordando a su pareja ¿Qué pensaría zelda de ella?

-Por miedo a oír tu voz… preguntando ¿Quién soy?... no me atrevo a llamarte sin echarme a llorar…

La voz de la rubia se empezaba a quebrar con cada palabra… y viendo la nieve caer continuo con su camino recordando que la última vez que la vio tuvo una pelea con ella

-flashback-

-He intentado ya de conversarlo bien… pero nunca hay perdón y nos divide siempre aquel error

Decía la rubia para sí misma

-Pero yo jamás… te podre perdonar… por hacerme ver que fui la ilusa entre las dos…

- fin del flashback-

-Hey… quiero verte amor...

La rubia se dirigió hacia la estación de tren que le quedaba más cerca

Zelda se levantó para seguir su camino y regresar a su casa

-¿volverás o no?... yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir… puede que ahora tu… me odies quizás…

Zelda limpiaba su rostro y caminado rápidamente llego a su objetivo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Al menos dime una sola razón….

Y diciendo esto se metió dentro de su hogar bastante desanimada

Samus estaba ya dentro de un tren andando viendo tristemente por la ventana

-Si fue quizás… ¿que una sonrisa me falto mostrar?… me gusta todo de ti, amo que seas infantil… me gusta todo de ti, pues amar… es el querer así tal cual…

Zelda estaba recostada sobre su cama preguntándose ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-… o fue quizás mi forma tan torpe de actuar?... ¿o quererte cada vez más?...

Rompiéndose la cabeza con esas preguntas… tratando de averiguar por qué la rubia se alejó de ella

-Ya entiendo. Actuó siempre como una tonta… hey lo cambiare… entonces por favor…

La castaña inevitablemente volvió a romper en llanto, abrazándose cada vez más a su almohada

La chica de la coleta, vio su la foto de su amada en su teléfono móvil y dijo

-No cambies jamás…

El tren se detuvo repentinamente anunciando que había llegado a su destino

-Quisiera verte amor… quiero oír tu voz… yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir…

La rubia se levantó para bajarse inmediatamente de tren

-Por miedo a escuchar… ¿Quién eres para mi?... no me atrevo a llamarte sin echarme a llorar

Zelda … tomo su teléfono y a punto de aventarlo para que se estrellase y rompiese en mil pedazos, como su roto corazón se escuchó el timbre que tenía para su amada… y lentamente lo bajo para ver que la pantalla decía "samus" se quedó embobada viéndolo por varios segundos… hasta que se dio valor para responder

-Moshi moshi?

-Perdóname…

La voz de la rubia pidiendo disculpas se sentía tan cerca que zelda no pudo evitar romper en un llanto de felicidad al oír la voz de su amada…

Cuando sentía su abrazo caloroso tomándola por detrás…

-¿Samus…?

La rubia acerco su boca a al oído de la castaña para decir las palabras que todo el mundo espera del ser que más quiere…

-Te amo…

Fin bueno este es mi primer fic si tengo fallas díganmelo es algo cortito pero es mientras se me ocurre algo si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también claro sin llegar a insultos y x cierto samusxzelda x siempre XD y respecto a los cabios de escena q se suscitaron los dividí pero no los muestra esta página si tienen una idea háganmela saber


End file.
